Virtualization creates love?
by AssassinLover
Summary: Join the Code Lyoko gang on one wild ride
1. Chapter 1

I sat there in the yellow bubble that had become my home over the past several months or maybe it has been years I do not even know that is how long it has been since he kidnapped me. It has been years since the last time I was freed. The last thing I remember was helping Aelita fight against him in hyphen desert region then nothing. How long will it be till I am found? I thought quietly in my sleep as my hair floated around me into the yellow bubble.

~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~

"Ready to go ODD?" Yumi asked as they were late getting to the lab to help Alieta get to another tower to stop X.A.N.A. from taking over the real world.

"Yeah coming!" ODD called as they raced to the manhole located in the wooded area beside their school.

Yumi went down first and grabbed her skateboard and looked up at him, "hurry up ODD!" She said as he closed the manhole and came down the steps.

"Let's go,'' ODD said grabbing his skateboard as well hurrying as they both skated towards the factory.

Yumi and ODD hurry over to the wires and get off their skateboards before sliding down to the bottom floor. Yumi typed in the password when to go down to where Jeremy is and see what is going with Aelita and Ulrich.

"How are they doing?" Yumi asked as they rushed over to see what they were going through.

"Not good you two better hurry I dont know how much longer they will last," Jeremy said as the both of them rush back to the elevator.

"Scanner ODD. Scanner Yumi. Transfer ODD. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization." Jeremy said and clicked the final button sending them to Lyoko with Ulrich and Aelita.

Yumi and ODD rushed after the pulsations on the ground leading to the tower that X.A.N.A. was using. Ulrich used his katana to block attacks from the blocks and crabs that had them pinned behind a tree to keep from getting hurt.

"ODD and Yumi had better hurry," Aelita said hiding behind the tree occasionally peeking around to see where the enemy is at.

"Yeah no kidding," Ulrich said and rushed a block before hiding behind another tree.

Yumi spots them and starts to run faster she aims for a block and throws her fan as it hits its target, "yes!" She said as ODD ran towards a crab planning on jumping on its head when one turns and shots his arm causing him to lose 20 points.

"Careful ODD!" Jeremy said watching the progress of the battle.

"I know, I know!" ODD said standing up and racing forward this time following through with his plan and landing on its head shooting it in the head and jumps off before it explodes.

"One more enemy left guys!" Jeremy said watching and looking on the news at the choas going on outside of the factory.

Ulrich gets hit in the chest losing his last 20 life points and is devirtualized from Lyoko. He panted lightly walking back to the elevator and riding up to watch with Jeremy. "Sorry I didn't last longer," he said walking over and standing beside Jeremy looking at the screen hoping that ODD and Yumi can handle it.

ODD distracted the crab as Yumi jumped on it from behind and used her fan on its head jumping off right as it exploded. "Hurry Aelita!" ODD said looking at her worried.

"Right," Aelita said running for the tower and quickly entering it. She calmly walked to the middle of the platform before being raised to the second platform. She walks forward putting her hand on the screen as it recognized her and waited for her to type in the code. She put in the code and Jeremy looked at Ulrich but talking to all of them, "ready to go back to the past?" He asked with a smile as everyone answered yes.

"Return to the past now," Jeremy said and clicked the button on the key board as they went back in time to the beginning of the crazy day they had just experienced.

"So is there any way to figure out what X.A.N.A. was doing causing all the chaos without actually aiming it at us?" Ulrich asked looking at Jeremy, ODD, Yumi, and Aelita.

"It's almost like he wanted us to find something," Aelita said looking at the others wondering if it could have been Saya they were searching for.

"I need to tell you guys something tonight meet me in Jeremy's room," Aelita said and ran to class.

"I wonder what go into her," Jeremy said looking after Aelita before heading to class as well.

ODD, Ulrich, and Yumi shrug and head to their classes as well before they go in trouble for being late again.

Aelita looked up an old friends file from the school that they are at now. "She did go missing," Aelita said looking at the picture of a very close friend that had disappeared over in Lyoko. She had always assumed that she had returned to this world and never returned to the factory.

Jeremy looked up as ODD, Yumi, and Ulrich came in just before Aelita did. "What's going on Aelita?" Jeremy asked wondering if she felt okay.

''I have to tell all four of you a story of someone very close to me," Aelita said looking at them.

"Who?" ODD asked looking at her with a confused look.

"An old friend who disappeared one day. Let me start from the beginning though," Aelita said looking at each of them to see them all confused as they knew they were all there. "Not any of you but a group that came before you. Many years ago there was a group of kids that would help me fight X.A.N.A. Two boys and two girls, their names were Myth, Cody, Trinity, and Saya." Aelita said looking at them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who were they?" Jeremy asked looking at Aelita confused now.

"They were kids much like yourselves who stumbled upon the factory one day and started to come to Lyoko," Aelita said looking at them.

"Were they as cool as us?" Odd asked with a smile looking at her.

Aelita laughs gently, "no but I was very close with all of them. Saya reminded me of Odd always ready to have a good time but extremely loyal. Trinity was the brainiac that would help make sure everything inside the factory was running correctly. Myth was a samurai and was dating Saya for a while but i think at one point they broke up and decided to just stay really close friends. One day when they came over to Lyoko X.A.N.A. was on the attack, as we made our way to the tower Saya went missing. We didn't notice until we had went back in time and she wasn't there, X.A.N.A. had taken her and soon I talked them into staying away so that no more of them would go missing. I have not seen Saya since she went missing or any of the others from the group."

"Wow so why did you bring this up?" Yumi asked looking at her wondering what brought this on.

"You all said that X.A.N.A. was not openly attacking you but attacking around you at random things. I think he may have been trying to get my attention to remember her since we were brought to the same place where she went missing," Aelita said looking at them.

"So you think he may be trying to get you to look for her?" Jeremy asked looking at her.

"Yes," Aelita said looking at them, "I would love it if you guys would help me look every time we go to Lyoko till we find her."

"Of course Aileta," Odd said looking at her with a smile as the others all agree as well.

"For now how about we get some rest it will be a while before X.A.N.A. or us can do any thing," Jeremy said looking at everyone.

"I agree," Yumi said looking at them and yawning. "Any ways I am headed home you guys," she said and waved grabbing her bag and books heading out for the night since she lived not far from the school.

"Oh thank you guys so much!" Aileta said with a smile and hugs Jeremy before saying good night to the others and heading to the girls dorm before Jim caught her outside.

"We better head back to our room too Odd," Ulrich said standing up since it was just him, Jeremy, and Odd now.

"Yeah. Kiwi will need to go out again pretty soon," Odd said with a smile looking at him and Jeremy before heading out with Ulrich leaving Jeremy alone in his room to think.

'I wonder where they all are now...' Jeremy thought laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling quietly still thinking about the group that Aileta had said left their friend behind after searching for so long.

"Why just stop searching? Why not keep fighting to find her?" Jeremy said and went over to his computer before turning it on and starting to look up the old school year book to find out what they all looked like.

"Here it is the yearbook from when Aileta said. Here is Cody, Myth, Trinity, and there she is Saya. She has brown eyes with black hair that comes down to her mid back looks like she wears kinda gothic clothes with a splash of punk mixed in," Jeremy said looking at her school year book photo.

"I will show this picture to Aileta to see if she recognizes her," Jeremy said looking at the picture before saving it to his computer and going to bed for the night.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

"Hey you guys!" Jeremy said walking up with a smile.

"Oh hey Jeremy," Yumi said turning to look at him.

"When lunch rolls around meet me at my room before you go to lunch. I have something to show you guys," Jeremy said with a smile.

"Sure," Ulrich said as the bell rang, "we better get to class before we are counted tardy." He said as they all took off to class quickly.

Once lunch rolled around each of the group slowly made their way to Jeremy's room while wondering what the young boy had found that had him so excited just a few hours earlier.

"Okay is everyone here?" Jeremy asked while smiling when suddenly Odd busts into the room panting meaning a teacher had held him back to get onto him about not paying attention.

"Okay we are all here what's up?" Yumi said looking at him.

"I think I found a old year book picture of the group that once helped Aileta!" Jeremy said as everyone gasped.

"Oh really Jeremy!" Aileta said looking at him hoping it was them.

"I think so all I need is for you to tell me if this is them or not," Jeremy said and pulled up the yearbook, "okay Aileta comes and see if you can spot them."

Aileta walked over and looked through the pictures, "here is Cody, Myth, Trinity, and Saya!" She said as the others watched her point to each picture of the group with a smile.

"I thought that was them. At least now we know who to look for when we go back to Lyoko," Ulrich said looking at the gothic/punk girl.

"Mhm," Yumi said looking at her picture then looking at Jeremy, "do you want to wait until X.A.N.A. tries something or go now?"

"Let's wait till after school if X.A.N.A. doesn't try something before then," Jeremy said looking at them as they all nod.

"Alright I'm hungry so let's go eat!" Odd said with a smile pumping his fist into the air.

"Okay okay," Jeremy said with a smile looking at him.


End file.
